narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shimizu Clan
The is the founder clan of Shingakure. Only those of this clan can become Village Heads. The Shimizu house two powerful kekkei genkai: the Genjutsu Shield and the Eye Against Power. They have naturally "clean" chakra, perfect for several techniques known only to Shingakure. Powerful cursed seals can corrupt it, but as seen with Shizuko, those with advanced chakra control can separate the two, though never with ease. History Rin Shimizu was the founder of the Shimizu clan, the first to have the Genjutsu Shield. She hardly ran it well, keeping every member in hiding during the Warring States Period. However, she wasn't aware of certain members, including her son, sneaking out to observe some of the many powerful clans as they fought. They recognized the techniques, plotted against them, and when the time came, they left their spot of hiding to create their own village, where they could use their newfound intel. They proved themselves powerful, and as other countries offered spots for the Shimizu to stay, they refused. Everything was battle for them, but they got the land they deserved. However, during those fights, Rin Shimizu perished by the hands of the Uchiha clan. Despite that, the First Village Head of Shingakure, Shin'ichi Shimizu, formed an alliance with Konohagakure. The alliance was short-lived as a rogue Uchiha member found his way into the Village Head's office and slaughtered him. The Head's cousin, Chiyoko Shimizu took spot as the Second, forbidding any contact with Konohagakure, going against his usual kind nature. With the fear of other villages potentially obtaining the First's secrets, they cremated their first leader, spreading his ashes onto Spirit Valley, where his mother had originally been buried. Shin'ichi in mind, the village planted many flowers representing his favored colors: pink and purple. Around that time, the Second Shinobi World War began. Despite the broken alliance, they still brought in members from Konoha to protect, Chiyoko too kind to turn the helpless away. The First's youngest son, Sora Shimizu, despised the display of kindness, believing the village should join in the fight and protect their own land and people. When he let his opinion be known, Chiyoko denied him the right as the First's son to speak with the other council members about his plans. Angered by this, Sora betrayed the village by becoming a spy and leaking information about the three main clans to Iwagakure. Iwagakure targeted the Second Village Head, knowledge on how to surpass the bulk of the clan members. However, they had no clue how talented the Shimizu clan was in terms of genjutsu. The assassin left, believing he murdered the Second after the Second's daughter placed a genjutsu over him. A new Village Head was appointed: Ryū Shimizu. Because of his new position, it became his duty to punish Sora. However, because Sora was a childhood friend of his, he couldn't kill him. Because of this he ran under the Second's watch until the Second passed of natural causes. Ryū was powerful, worrying only about those within the village. His last concerns were those outside the village who needed protection. The Shimizu Clan was forced to blend in with the other clans, breeding with others for the sake of power only. Unless the father of children were known and they took claim, they were all given the last name Shimizu but was labeled the "Shin Clan". One kid who luckily had a father to claim him was Takehiko Shimizu. After his elder brother's death, he received the Eye Against Power, adding to the other three kekkei genkai, making the Third envy him as several villagers suggested he became the next Village Head despite him only being fourteen. Knowing if Takehiko lost his eyes, the village would know the Third who took them, he created children himself, applying Takehiko's genes. He never got the same results, even bringing out the worst of children. During the Shingakure Downfall, only a single member of the Shimizu Clan survived, taken by the Akatsuki: Ruka. She perished giving birth to her and Orochimaru's daughter, Shizuko. Shizuko later found out about her rightful spot as Village Head for Shingakure, and, with much sorrow, left her father and Kabuto Yakushi to take it. Appearance Most members are born with dark hair and eyes, though there are the occasional those with dirty blond hair and blue eyes that manage to sneak in. The eldest known member of the clan had black hair with matching eyes, but the palest skin seen in her era. Known Members Main Branch * Rin Shimizu * Shin'ichi Shimizu * Hinata Shimizu (née Chiba) * Aiko Shimizu * Taka Shimizu * Kurō Shimizu * Sora Shimizu * Ryū Shimizu * Jun'ichi Shimizu * Ken'ichi Shimizu * Takehiko Shimizu * Fūka Shimizu (née Ōno) * Ruka Shimizu * Kyō Shimizu * Jirō Shimizu * Shizuko * Gen'ichi * Shun'ichi * Sayaka Secondary Branch * Chiyoko Shimizu * Matsuri Shimizu (Sub-Hakuryū, née Hakuryū) * Hinata Shimizu (2) * Aoi Uzumaki (Sub-Uzumaki, Married-In) * Uma Shimizu * Hana Shimizu * Gorō Shimizu * Murasaki Shimizu * Momoko Shimizu * Hayate Hakuryū (Sub-Hakuryū, Married-In) * Rie Hakuryū (Sub-Hakuryū) Trivia *The only known member to have direct blood relations to Rin Shimizu and not have Water Release is Ruka Shimizu. Category:Clan